


Duck

by Emony



Series: Bombshell [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stephanie Plum - Evanovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 25 March 2004

32! That's just... weird... who knew we'd get a 32-year-old slayer. What use is he gonna be? Sure, we've had older people in the gang before, but that was just for research... or they were a vampire.

And that Lula woman... she's a bit, well, much.

So you get why I offloa..., uh, sent them to Angel, right?

Can you believe how he treated me? Me, the love of his life, and he treats me like an idiot - it's not my fault no one told me we'd get older slayers, is it? Ew... what if we get an 82 year old?

***

This hour's slayers lined up against the wall of the gym in the Slayer Headquarters.

"Alright guys, we got a newbie today, so we're gonna take it a little easy." Used my command voice there.

Giggles, damn it, they always give it away... make it so the new girl is aware that something's up.

I go ahead anyway... and just like the rest, of course me too, she catches the knife dead on, right in front of the centre of her face.

"Huh, wish I'd been able to do that before, would have made cleanups easier."

***

See, this is why I don't like it, how can I command someone who has the same power as me, and is older? Well... that and, cleanup? What the hell is that about? And that was before the hair pulling started.

Andrew, the little weasel, wouldn't tell anyone about her, he just smirked and hid behind Lula.

And then came the ducks...

***

I decided to take her on patrol with me, just us two... see, I was trying.

"So, Steph, uh, how's Andrew working out for ya?" Poor girl, woman, whatever.

"Oh, he's great, keeps Lula out of trouble for me."

She calls *that* keeping Lula out of trouble? Cream pie in Kennedy's face is keeping out of trouble?

"Duck."

I did.

"No." She points to the duck on the path in front of us.

"Duck."

"Oh."

Suddenly there was about 50 of the things, quacking and waddling towards us... they chased us all the way back to the house, where Wills did a spell to get rid of them... apparently they were demonic.

Demon ducks! You get why I had to send her to Angel, right?

***

**Author's Note:**

> And that's what happens when you're woken by ducks outside your window, half an hour before your alarm was supposed to go off!


End file.
